


No more!

by Ditzy_Raccoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Pansmione - Freeform, Rare Pairings, Revenge, Scary Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditzy_Raccoon/pseuds/Ditzy_Raccoon
Summary: Hermione has been pushed over the edge.Tired of being bullied, she decides its time to hit back. One by one, they will pay.Feelings she never wants start to cloud her thoughts, will she get her revenge, or will one pug faced slitherin dig roots to her heart and stop the dark thoughts slowly threatening to  drag Hermione to the side of evil





	No more!

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first times writing for this fandom, or any fandom for that matter.  
> this is just some practise writing, I'll be learning to improve as I go, so be gentle please.

Revenge.

The only thought currently sprinting through Hermione’s mind right now, is Revenge.

Standing in a pool of questionable liquids, soaking through her school robes & heavily in her shoes. A group of students look on in shock, and some having to grasp the walls to stop themselves falling over in their state of laughter.

How many times will she be subject to public humiliation, at the hands of pansy Parkinson. The girl who has bullied her since as long as she has roamed the halls of Hogwarts. Physical violence was something she is unaccustomed to, pansy preferring to mentally drag Hermione down. but today, today she had to take things further than before.

Her cheeks are no doubt flaming red, embarrassment heavy on her shoulders.

Clenching her fists around her now soaked potions book.

She cannot bring herself to look into the faces of the other students,  
she takes a step in hopes of fleeing the scene, only to feel her shoes slip in the puddle, falling to the floor, crying out as she lands most of, if not all her weight onto her right elbow, crying out in pain.

“that’s a good look for you Granger, that’s where you filthy Mudbloods belong!” Draco Malfoy bellows as he grips onto Blaise’s shoulder, moving him out of the way.

“Now be a good girl and stay there!” Malfoys words only seem to add more fuel to the fire of already laughing students.

She scrambles to her feet, a sharp twinge pulses through her arm with the added weight of trying to support her body as she stands. Spotting a corridor to her left, She makes a break in the direction to the nearest school bathroom, not wanting to run through the school looking like a drowned rat by trying to make it to Gryffindor tower.

Her shoes squelch and she runs, people are staring, no one stops her to ask if she is okay, her tears mixing with the unknown liquid covering her clothes and body. She must look terrible to others.

Finally making it to the bathroom, her breath coming in heavy pants, she slowly walks towards the long line of sinks & mirrors. Slamming her book down. One quick look at her face, and its all she can do but release a small whimper and fall to her knees. during one very, very loud dinner at the Weasley house, molly mentioned a spell she has been using recently, one that dry’s clothes. She wishes so much now how she wished she was paying more attention to the bubbly mother, and not arguing with Ron about which Wizerding school is better. Durmstrang better than Hogwarts! Are you serious?

Having no other option than to shed her winter robes, leaving her clad in her white school shirt and scratchy black skirt. She removes her socks & shoes, dropping them too the floor in a heap, she rests her hands on either side of the sink, her head hanging low, trying not to think about what just happened, it doesn’t work. Her hair is still dripping wet, chancing another look into the mirror, her eyes red, she brushes her hair behind her ear trying to get a better look. She doesn’t understand.  
Why does she no fight back? Why does she always allow people to do these things to her? Images of earlier moments play through her mind, moment more often than not, end with Hermione upset while pansy Parkinson leers over her, smirking, Red lips shining like ruby’s. She seems so happy knowing how much she hurts the Gryffindor girl.

She used to think how someone so beautiful could be so ugly on the inside. Why does she like to hurt people? Being from a pureblood family will have given pansy a very modest upbringing, she must be used to getting her own way, wanting for nothing. Whilst Hermione scrapes by, always with her head down, she is lucky she even has a place to learn magic, if it were up to Draco Malfoy; she would be working in his house, cleaning the paintings, cooking dinner, what else would someone of the blood status be able to do. 

Hermione works hard, constantly asking for more work. In her 1st year, She would spend hours in the library, studying subjects she should not be learning till at least her fourth year. Always looking to impress, so its natural she would be an easy target for some pretentious students who only see purebloods as owning the rite to study magic. Is she just expected to allow the bullying to continue? Is she expected to just keep her head down and be thankful she can even walk these halls?

Anger floods through Hermione, bearing her teeth, she clenches her fist, throwing a hard punch at the mirror, shattering her image into multiple distorted shards. schooling her features, hands now held down by her sides, blood falling from her knuckles to the floor below.

Hermione has had enough! No longer will she stand by and take this abuse, she will let every student know, that Hermione will absolutely not! Take anymore Shit from them, no more crying, no more running away!

Leaving her book & uniform, she strides out of the bathroom. Ready to make her way back to Gryffindor tower.

It’s time the tables were turned.


End file.
